Pieski i sekret psiego Samuraia
Witajcie! Właśnie chciałam żebyśmy wspólnie edytowali tą historię, więc dlatego pieski z pierwszego pokolenia w opowiadaniu będą dorośli a pieski z drugiego pokolenia będą szczeniakami. Ogólnie nie będzie piesków z trzeciego pokolenia. Fabuła Pewnego dnia pieski bawiły się razem, a niektóre ustalały plany. Lecz coś na niebie leciało do piesków wprost na ich siedzibę. -Hej kochani, coś do nas leci! - odparł Gray. -Może to samolot? - odparła Dellicia. -Albo ptak! - odparł Maximus. -Nie bój się kochanie! - powiedział do Colette. Lecz tak naprawdę ukazał się być to żuraw Mandżurski. -Witajcie drodzy przyjaciele... -Przyjaciele?! Dopiero co Cię poznaliśmy! - odparła oburzona Colette. -Wybaczcie mi, jestem Zuzo. Pochodzę z Japonii, właśnie przysłano mnie by podarować wam ten oto list. Wtem żuraw podał list i odleciał. Colette zaczęła czytać list... ..." Drodzy przyjaciele. ''Chciałbym was poprosić o pilną pomoc... '' Wtem Ryder wzywa. -PSI PATROL ZBIÓRKA W PATROLOCIE! -Ryder wzywa! - odparły pieski. Wtem Colette nie zwracała uwagi, lecz w czytaniu przerwała jej Dellicia i Colette biegła do patrolotu. -Jesteśmy gotowi do akcji Sir! - odparł Chase. -MISSION PAW! - krzyknęły pieski. -Witajcie kochani właśnie chciałbym ogłosić że dzisiaj będziemy lecieć do Tokyo... Lecz Ryderowi przerwała Colette. - Ryder właśnie był tu przed chwilą jakiś żuraw i dał nam jakiś list. Proszę przeczytaj go. - Dobrze - odparł - Psst ! Colette - szepnęła Victoria - Co ? - odparła suczka - Myślisz , że ten list jest prośbą o pomoc - dodała Victoria - Nie , wiem - odparła Colette - Dziewczyny - przerwał Gray - Tak , kochanie - odparła Victoria - Ryder będzie czytał - dodał Gray - Oh ! Przepraszamy Ryder ! - odezwały się suczki - Nic się nie stało - odparł - Lecimy do Tokio Ryder czy do nadawcy listu ? - zapytał Kaiden - Właśnie - dodał Axe - Tak ! Byłoby super jakbyśmy polecieli do na dawcy listu ! - krzyknęła podekscytowana Annie - CICHO BĄDŹ ! - uciszyła ją Tetradi - Basta ! Dziewczyny ! Jesteście kuzynkami - odparł zły Vitto - TO TETRADI ! NIE ROZUMIE , ŻE NIE JEST FACETEM TYLKO SUNIĄ ! I JEST UGH ! TWARDZIELKĄ ! - krzyknęła Annie - TAK !? TO JA PRZETRWAŁAM WYBUCH BOMBY JĄDROWEJ ! TO JA BYŁAM ŻOŁNIERZEM! I NIE ŻAŁUJĘ TEGO KIM TERAZ JESTEM ! - dodała - TAA ! PANI GENERAŁ ! - zaczął Hutch - Zostaw ją ! Jest extra ! - odparła Lady - I kto to mówi !? - odparł Hutch - ZOSTAW JĄ ! - odparł Vitto - OGARNIJ SIĘ HUTCH !! - ruszył Gray - WŁAŚNIE ! NIBY KAPITANIE ! - odezwała się Valka - CISZA ! - krzyknął Chase ( Cisza ) - Co to było ? - zapytał Chase - No , bo , no bo - zaczęła Annie - Dobra , nie kłóćcie się do końca drogi proszę ! - dokończył Chase - Naprawdę , Hutch ? ! - dodała Tiger Belle - Co ? - odezwał się rottweiler Kilka godzin później .... Zapadła noc i pieski śpią . Ryder rozmawia z Katie na tablecie . Nagle ciszę nocną przerwał krzyk .. - RYDER !!! RYDER ! KATASTROFA ! RYDER ! - krzyczał Rubble - Uciszcie go ! - warknęła Kasumi - A temu co , odwaliło !? - dodała Valka - Właśnie , oszalał ? - dokończyła Tetradi - Cicho , Rubble ! - krzyknęła Skipper - Co się stało , Rubble ? - odparła zaspana Suzanne - Moje przekąski ! Moje przekąski - powtarzał Rubble - Co się z nimi stało ? - zapytała spokojnie Hope - Właśnie , Rubble - dodał Eco - Moje przekąski ! Moje przekąski ! - ciągnął Rubble - Kaiden ! Victor ! Maximus ! Weźcie swoje szpiegowskie gogle i poszukajcie kąsków ! - zarządził poddenerwowany , ale spokojnie Ryder - Raz, dwa do akcji gotów jestem ja ! - powiedział Kaiden - Victor radę da ! - Maximus , chętnie pomoże ! - Nie ma takiej piękności, która by nie pomogła! - odparła Colette. - OK właśnie będziemy w hotelu w Tokyo, i mamy czas na odwiedzenie nadawcy. - odparł Ryder. Gdy już byli na miejscu. -No nareszcie na miejscu. - odparła Colette. -Właśnie, tylko musimy znaleźć nadawce tego listu - odparł Gray. -A nie mieliśmy najpierw iść do hotelu?! - dodał Maximus. -No a co z tym listem? - odparł Dylan. Wtem zaczęła się kłótnia, która denerwowała strasznie Lady. -STOP! - warknęła Lady. - Skarbie , naprawdę ? - dodała zażenowana Briana - Hi hi ! Sorki ! - odparł Dylan Tablet Ryder ' a dzwoni . Była to Katie . - Halo ! O Ally , Hopper , Scott , Scotty i Mufin ! Oraz Lucky ! Cześć ! - powiedział - I co z tym listem ? - zapytała Mufin - No właśnie ? - powiedział Lucky - Właśnie jesteśmy na tropie nadawcy - odparł - MAMA ! - krzyknęła Scotty - Kiedy przylecicie ? - zapytała Ally , Amy - Niedługo , kochanie - odparła Amy - Trzymajcie się i nie rozrabiajcie - odparł Clif - Dobrze tato - odparli Ally i Hopper - A , wy ? - zapytali Gray i Victoria - Obiecujemy ! - powiedzieli Scott , Scotty i Mufin - Ee , Ryder ? - zaczął Stefan - Widzimy się później , pa ! - powiedział Ryder - PA ! - odparły szczeniaczki - PA ! - odparły pieski - Tak , Stefan ? - zapytał Ryder - Chyba , wiemy kto jest jego adresatem - powiedziała Astro I wtedy pieski wpadły w tajną pułapkę. - Co jest?! - odparła Gray. - Ja wiem co jest i to właśnie twoja wina! - odparł Kajtek. - Hehehe no cóż wpadliście w moją pułapkę. - odparł Shiling. - A czy to oni nie mieli do nas pójść?! - odparła zaburzona Maulee. Wtem Shilling popatrzył na Gray'a i Kajtka jak się kłócą i próbują bić i obgadał sprawę ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. - Eh no cóż skoro tutaj następuje przemoc to my tego nie tolerujemy. - odparł Shilling. - Uhh, GDZIE IDZIESZ?! - odparła oburzona Colette. - Tam skąd pochodzi wasz list od moich znajomych. A skoro Ci dwaj się kłócą to nie nasza sprawa. Chodźcie idziemy kochani. - DOBRA DOBRA PRZESTANIEMY SIĘ KŁÓCIĆ, TYLKO WYPUŚCIE NAS! - odparli Gray i Kajtek. - Zgoda! Wtedy Shilling wypuścił pieski i pułapek. - Dobra teraz zobaczymy... - odparł Kajtek który kłótliwie spoglądał na Gray z wzajemnością. - Mam jeszcze więcej pułapek! - dodał Shilling. - No dobrze nie będziemy się kłócić! - odparli Gray i Kajtek. 5 minut później. - OK! Oto wasz hotel. - odparł Shilling. - Jeśli chcielibyście nas odwiedzić to tutaj macie mapę do nas. - SHILLING! - zawołała Maulee. - Wybaczcie musimy już iść. - A co jeśli to nie jest Psi patrol tylko jakaś banda psów którą przewodzi człowiem?! - odparła Maulee. - Ale o co Ci chodzi? - zapytał Zoumo. - Oto że na przykład Zuzo mógł się pomylić i wysłać list do nie tej osoby co trzeba! - odparła Maulee. - Och spokojnie Maulee, przecież Zuzo ma 69 lat i nadal świetną pamięć. - odparł Shilling Maulee popatrzyła na pieski i pomyślała. - No cóż, czemu by nie... - odparła Maulee i później się miło uśmiechnęła. - Mówię , Ci , że to oni ! Kto jak kto , ale Zuzo nigdy się nie pomylił . - dodał Shiling - Lepiej , poinformujmy Senseia - powiedziała Maulee - Ok - odparł Shilling Zmiana sceny - Ahh ! Jestem , taka zmęczona , że mam ochotę zamknąć oczy i zasnąć - ziewnęła Aurora - Ja też - dodał Viggo - VIGGO ! - warknął Sage - Co ? - zapytał piesek - UGH ! JUŻ NIC ! - mruknął Sage - Chętnie pójdę już do pokoju - powiedziała Victoria - Ja też - dodał Gray - Wiecie ,co ? Ja już pójdę z Annie - poinformował David - Ok - odparła obojętnie Valka - David , z całym szacunkiem , ale sorry ! Mnie Annie , nic nie obchodzi - odparła zirytowana i Tetradi - Aha - mruknął David - Wow ! Naprawdę Tetradi ! Musisz psuć nam wakacje - zaczęła Annie - ANNIE ! NIE PRZEGINAJ ! ZNASZ MNIE ! - warknęła Tetradi - Tetradi , daj spokój , przecież Annie , zawsze robi dramat - dodała Valka - VALKA !? - powiedziała zmieszana Annie - Co Valka !? Mam przejść do mniej przyjemnych rzeczy niż pogadanka z takim czymś ? - dodała Valka - Dziewczyny ! Sorry , że przerywam ,ale dajcie spokój - powiedziała Tiger Belle - Zgadzam się z Tiger - powiedział Kaiden po czym stanął przy suczce - AHA ! PFF ! - dodała Annie po czym odeszła - Czy ona , nie przesadza , czasem ? - zapytała zdegustowana Esmeralda - Moim ,zdaniem zdecydowanie tak ! - dodał Stefan - Ja ją trochę popieram - bąknęła Hera - HERA !? - powiedziała Briana - No , co ? Nie lubię Tetradi , tyle - dokończyła Hera - Dla mnie jest fajna - powiedziała Hope - Uhuh ! - dodał Eco - Eco ? - zaczął z pobłażliwą miną Clif - Eee tak Clif ? - zapytał zawstydzony Eco - Zgadzasz się , bo tak Hop mówi - dodał Clif - EE ! TAK ! I NIE ! BO JA ZGADZAM SIĘ I Z HOPE I NAPRAWDĘ LUBIĘ TETRADI ! - powiedział piesek - Dajmy mu spokój , wszyscy wiemy o co chodzi - powiedziała Kasumi i puściła oko do piesków - Racja - uśmiechnęła się Lady - Hah ! No właśnie - dodała Colette , po czym szepnęła - ktoś się nam zakochał - Hah ! Racja , skarbie - zaśmiał się cicho Maximus - Oj ! Bo nie raz ktoś był zakochany ? - dodał rezolutnie Max - Maxi , ma racje - odezwała się Amy - Dajmy , mojemu bratu spokój - zażartowała Sunset - Idziemy do pokoi ? - zapytała zmęczona Linda - Ok ! Dobranoc ! - odparły chórem wszystkie pieski Następnego dnia , gdy wszystkie pieski zeszły na śniadanie , w hotelowej restauracji czekali na nich Maulee i Shilling . - Cześć ! - odparła pogodnie Maulee - Hej ! - odparły pieski - Nałóżcie sobie coś do jedzenia , a potem porozmawiamy - dodał Shilling W tym czasie gdy pieski nakładały jedzenie ..... - Musimy się pospieszyć - szepnął Shilling - Wiem , ale i tak dobrze , że znaleźliśmy Psi Patrol - powiedziała Maulee - Ćśiii - uciszył przyjaciółkę Shilling - Co ? - odparła zirytowana Maulee - Przecież , nikt nas nie usłyszał , aż taka głośna to nie jestem - dodała lekko urażona Maulee - Sorki - zarumienił się Shilling Maulee patrzy na jej przyjaciela . - Wiesz , że nigdy się na Ciebie nie gniewam - dodała uśmiechając się Kategoria:Shiling Kategoria:Maulee Kategoria:Sensei Inu Kategoria:Zoumo Kategoria:Zuzo Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Lady Kategoria:Vitto Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Tracker Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Zuma Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Rossita Kategoria:Dellicia